


End of the Story

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Buck's brain as he searches for Christopher after the tsunami.





	End of the Story

Buck had been running on pure adrenaline since the instant he had first seen the tsunami coming towards the boardwalk.

Then he'd lost Christopher, and the adrenaline rush turned into an absolute flood as the searched every single place he could think to look for the boy.

When he saw Eddie though, he felt another surge of adrenaline.

"Buck?" Eddie was surprised to see the other. "What are you doing here?" He looked around. "Where's Christopher? Why do you have his glasses?"

"Eddie...I...I'm so sorry."

Eddie wasn't looking at him anymore though, pushing past Buck.

Buck was terrified. Eddie had never just brushed him off like that before. He turned to watch as Eddie walked away. 

"Buck, what are you doing here?" He could barely hear Hen and Bobby as they came up to him, because Eddie had found Christopher. He finally let himself collapse, caught by Hen and Chim as he sat down heavily, watching the reunion as he felt all the adrenaline and energy leave his body.

But Christopher was safe, even if he never saw him or Eddie ever again, and that's what was important.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already wrote something about this, but I had a lot of emotions about this, okay?


End file.
